british_regular_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Game Night! Quips' Book of Questions, Quizzes and Games
Game Night! Quips' Book of Questions, Quizzes and Games is a book published in 2014. It is narrated by Quips. Quizzes Rigby Rules! (Rigby Quiz) # True or False: Rigby once changed his name to Garbage Barge. # Rigby's Wrestling Doll is named...? # How old is Rigby? # True or False: One time, Rigby had surgery that left him looking like he only had ONE butt check. # BARRACUDA DEATHWISH is one of Rigby's favorite bands. Who are the three band members? # True or False: Rigby is allergic to peanuts. # Rigby is a master of hamboning. What is hamboning? # What is the name of Rigby's favorite place to get grilled cheese sandwiches? # True or False: A Halloween Wizard once turned Rigby into a boat, # Rigby has masklophobia, which is the fear of what? Mordecai, Cool-de-cai (Mordecai Quiz) # Mordecai accidentally unleashed the Guardian of Secrets from which of these places? # True or False: Mordecai tried to join a group of men with blond hair but was kicked out when they discovered he was just wearing a wig. # Mordecai used a website called Couple Corral to score dates with ladies. Which of these ladies did Mordecai NOT find online? # Rigby forced Mordecai to watch which of these movies? # True or False: Mordecai went to cooking school, but never finished. # What is the name of the cologne Mordecai wore that attracted a bunch of unicorn bros? # True or False: Mordecai's favorite band is Burrito Bill and the Hot Sauces. # Which of these is NOT one of Mordecai's nicknames? # True or False: Mordecai has had braces. # Mordecai has a very special milk shake known by what name? Mordecai & Rigby: Best Friends Forever (Mordecai and Rigby Quiz) # Mordecai and Rigby taught Gregg the Caveman about language, technology health and hygiene, laws music, and everything else. But they forgot one thing. What was it? # True or False: Mordecai and RIgby once gave Skips a coupon for his birthday that said they would do his chores for one day and one day only. # Sometimes when Mordecai and Rigby argue, they call each other "turds." Pops stopped them from doing this by offering what solution? # Mordecai, Rigby, Skips and Benson have a bowling team. What is the name of their team? # Mordecai and Rigby are also known as... # Mordecai and Rigby sometimes do solids for eachotherr. What is a solid? # True or False: Rigby accidentally started a Zombocalypse when he smiled at the wrong zombie. # Mordecai and Rigby were arrested and brought before a galactic court for what reason? # True or False: Rigby's body once rejected Rigby's consciousness because he was eating too much junk food. # Which of these games do Mordecai and Rigby love to play? Skips: Cousin 4 Life (Skips Quiz) The Best Night of My (Quips's) Life (Quips quiz) The Benson-a-tor (Benson Quiz) Pop Goes the Pops (Pops Quiz) Muscle Man & Friends (Muscle Man and High Five Ghost Quiz) Who Said It? (Quotes Quiz) Hello, Ladies! (Margaret and Eileen Quiz) Wild Cards (Trivia Quiz) Death Kwon Do (Death Kwon Do Quiz) Who Are You? (Quiz on Which Character You Are) Errors * Even though the british version of Rigby's Body replaced the word "turd" with "plank", the book still mentions they call each other turds. This is probably because it is just an import on Forbidden Planet. * In the question asking whether Pops walks around the park naked a lot, the answer is yes. However, he has never done this. He was only seen running around naked in Brain Eraser in Mordecai's memory. Category:Books Category:Merchandise